


Moments in Time

by Prudii



Series: Moments in Time [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudii/pseuds/Prudii
Summary: Vision being a dad, having a family, not having his life ruined.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Moments in Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034322
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allythegreat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/gifts).



1\. Pietro

“Pietro is going to give you the shovel talk,” Wanda warned Vision. Her dark eyes sparkled with humor.

Vision quickly searched the internet for the meaning of “shovel talk.” “Ah. Shovel talk. ‘when a friend or family member delivers a threat of violence (credible or humorous) to the woman's significant other. The threat generally describes what will happen to the significant other if they hurt the woman in any way.’ Pietro does not need to worry,” Vision continued, seriously. “I would never hurt you.” 

“I love it when you look at me like that.” Wanda put her hands on Vision’s shoulders and gazed deeply into his optic sensors. Vision felt as though someone had run an electric current through him.

“Yo! Get your hands off my sister!” A breeze that blew a stack of papers off the nearby table announced Quicksilver’s presence in the room. 

Wanda put her hands on her hips, causing the bangles she wore to jangle. “I can take of myself, Pietro.”

Pietro’s gaze softened as he looked at his twin. “I know you can. But I need to make sure the toaster understands that he cannot hurt you.” He shot a glare at Vision.

_Toaster is a highly inaccurate way to describe me._ But he did not tell Pietro this. “We need to speak privately,” Pietro continued. “Man to man or man to machine. Something like that.”

“I am male,” Vision said, quietly. He understood Pietro’s desire to protect his sister, less his desire to insult Vision for things outside of his control, like the nature of his creation.

“I’ll let you two talk, but Pietro,” Wanda leveled a glare at the speedster, “don’t be a jerk.”

Pietro spread his hands in a gesture of innocence. “I’ll be an angel.”

Wanda rolled her eyes. She walked over to Vision and, then to his surprise, kissed him, deeply, with tongue. Vision bit back a static moan. Pietro did groan in the background. Wanda laughed as she left the room.

“I don’t know what she sees in you,” Pietro told Vision. “But you make her happy.” Pietro zipped right up to Vision, so that they were only two inches apart. “If you break her heart, I will vibrate my hands through your chest and pull out your core.”

Vision took a step back. “Understood. But you have nothing to fear. I promise you; I would never, ever do anything to hurt Wanda.”

2\. Billy

Vision stood over the crib, looking at the two babies, clinging to each other in their sleep. “How?” He asked, static coloring his voice.

“I did it with my power,” Wanda told him. “Are you angry?”

“Wanda, no.” Vision reluctantly tore his optics away from the babies to look at his wife. “I-” _I’m scared that you’ll grow to resent that I can’t give you children the natural way._ “I know how much you wanted this. How much we wanted this. I just don’t understand how you did it. What if- what it doesn’t last?” _There are no algorithms I can run on the likelihood of the success of this._

One of the babies started crying, its little brown face scrunching up. Without thinking, Vision picked the baby up, rocking it gently.

“They’re both boys. I couldn’t control the gender part. I made twins because I don’t know if we’ll be able to this again. These might be the only children we ever have.”

“They’re perfect.” Vision told her. It’s illogical he knows, but it’s also true. “They need names.” He rocked the boy back and forth in his arms. The child quieted down. He opened brown eyes to look at Vision. “Hello, little one. I’m your father.”

They wound up naming the boys William and Thomas, but that quickly got shortened to Billy and Tommy. Billy woke up at crying, frequently. Because he didn’t need sleep, Vision was usually the one to put Billy back to sleep. He memorized every lullaby on the internet to sing to Billy. _I promise, I will protect you both. I will never let anyone hurt you._

3\. Erik

Vision didn’t think he could have nightmares. He recharged each night beside his wife, but he’d never had a nightmare before. _Nightmare: a frightening dream that usually awakens the sleeper._ He looked over at his wife, asleep beside him, her dark hair spread out like a halo around her on the pillow. Suddenly, he had to get out of the bed. Vision left the room quietly. _If I can’t dream, then, the only explanation is that he contacted me. We must still be connected._ Vision felt gross, violated. It was illogical he knew, but he felt invaded at his base, processing level. The nightmare, if that’s what it had been, played in a feedback loop in his brain, like a glitch that he was helpless to stop. He’d murdered his family, his friends. He’d held Wanda’s delicate neck in his hands and broken it. A static sob escaped his lips. Even the babies... he’d gone into the nursery. _If Ultron has put something in my mind, I have to get it out._ He picked up his cellphone to call Hank Pym. As he scrolled through his contacts, his optic sensors fell on another name. Erik. Wanda's dad. He would do what needs to be done if it came to that. Vision walked outside, quietly shutting the front door of his and Wanda’s house behind him. He dialed and hoped Erik would pick up. _There is a 75.8% likelihood he is engaged in combat and cannot answer his phone._

“Hello,” Erik’s German accented voice came through the phone’s speaker.

“Hello.” Vision knew that he wasn’t Erik’s favorite person, but he knew Erik would do almost anything to protect his family. For all of Pietro’s bravado, when he and Wanda started dating, he knew that Pietro couldn’t actually bring himself to kill him and Vision could never ask him too. “I think that Ultron has left code in my head. I don’t dream, but tonight, during recharge, I saw myself murdering my family.” Vision kept his voice emotionless, reciting what happened like dry facts. He continued, not giving Erik time to speak. “If I can’t fix this and I endanger Wanda or the boys, I want you to kill me.”

“Do I need to come right now?” Erik’s voice was soft and dangerous. “No. I’m fixing to talk to Hank, but Hank won’t kill me if things go badly. You will.”

“Wanda would hate me if I killed you.” _Wanda already hates you half the time._ But Vision doesn’t say that.

“Keep me posted. I’ll come by this weekend if I can, or I’ll send someone. Lorna, maybe,” Erik told him.

“Thank you,” Vision said, trying to keep his voice level. “Don’t thank me.” Then he hung up.

Vision stayed on the front porch for several minutes after the phone call, looking down at the phone. _Ultron is in many ways my father, but in many cultures, Erik would be my father, too._ Vision tried to imagine what it would feel like if he had a more familial relationship with Erik. It would most likely be terrible. _In my two years of marriage to Wanda, I have comforted her 2,000 times about something upsetting Erik did._

4\. Tommy

“You can’t just fight other kids at school!” Wanda yelled at Tommy. “The school called and said that you beat up another kid. He has a black eye and a sprained wrist. This is unacceptable.”

Tommy looked at her, defiantly. Vision felt out of his depth. He did not have a childhood. He only had what he’d read to fall back on. “What caused the fight?” he asked. _Something is missing here. Tommy and Billy are inseparable. So why isn’t Billy speaking?_

“Nothing. It was stupid. I won’t do it again. Can I go to my room now?” Tommy spoke as fast as he could and still be intelligible.

“This is the third fight you’ve gotten in, Tommy. We need to understand why this is happening,” Wanda said.

“Is it because of us?” Vision asked. Everyone knew who Tommy and Billy’s parents were. It was unavoidable. Tommy shifted. Billy kept his gaze firmly fixed to the floor. “Is it because you’re mutants?”

“It’s my fault,” Billy blurted out.

“Billy, no,” Tommy protested, turning to look at his twin.

Wanda’s whole demeanor changed. “Are people bullying you for being mutants?”

Billy and Tommy shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly, despite their different coloring they look identical, moving in the same way. “It’s not a mutant thing,” Billy whispered.

“You know you can tell us anything,” Vision encouraged his son. _Is it an AI thing? If my sons are being bullied because of what I am..._

"I’m gay,” Billy whispered, so soft that Vision almost didn’t hear him.

“Jason tried to beat up Billy for being gay. He wrote slurs on Billy’s locker.” Tommy was fairly vibrating with rage.

Wanda’s hands glowed with pink energy. Vision put a hand on the small of her back. She relaxed, slightly, and the energy faded from her hands. “Tommy, we’re not mad at you. Violence isn’t the answer, but I’m proud that you were protecting your brother,” Vision told him.

“It’s my job,” Tommy said, bluntly.

“I’m sorry,” Billy squeaked. “I didn’t want to get Tommy in trouble.”

Wanda and Vision crossed the room to enfold both of their sons in a hug. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Vision said. “We love you both, so much.” Vision had heard that love was illogical and that an AI like him could not feel love, but they were wrong. He had never loved anything more than he loved his sons.

5\. Luna

“Can I paint your nails?” Luna looked up at Vision with big, blue eyes.

“I do not have fingernails,” he informed his niece. The six-year-old looked disappointed. “However, you may paint the parts of my fingers where nails would be.”

“Yippee!” The little girl began pulling nail polish bottles out of her toy purse.

“You’ve unleashed a monster,” Pietro warned.

“I’ve seen the pictures.” Wanda laughed. “Luna gave you a full face of makeup one time.”

Pietro had a look of exaggerated outrage. “Lorna said she deleted those pictures!”

“She sent them to Wanda,” Vision told him.

“Traitor,” Pietro complained. His Avengers communicator beeped. “I have to go. Be good for Uncle Vision and Aunt Wanda,” Pietro told Luna.

“I will!” She sat the purse down and rushed over to her dad and hugged him, tightly. Pietro reluctantly peeled her off of him and left.

“Now what color did you want to paint my nails?” Vision asked, hoping to distract Luna. She selected the most garish color she had, a bright purple with chunks of glitter.

“Good luck getting that off.” Tommy zipped down the stairs.

“Tommy!” Luna squealed. “You have to run with me,” she said. Tommy had recently developed superspeed and Luna loved it when he ran with her in his arms.

“Paint Dad’s nails first, Luna.”

“Oh, my disloyal son,” Vision joked.

“What?” Tommy feigned innocence. “Some guys like painting their nails.” He turned to Luna and said, conspiratorially, “Billy paints his nails black.”

“Yuck.” Her nose scrunched up. “Black’s not pretty.”

Tommy just laughed.

6\. Teddy

Vision knew that is was common, even socially expected, for him to dislike his child’s significant other, but Vision did not feel that way at all about Billy’s boyfriend, Teddy. On the contrary, he liked Teddy very much. The young man sometimes reminded Vision of himself. On this night, they sat on Vision’s back porch. Billy and the rest of the family were in the house.

“The Knights of the Infinite claim that I have to unite the Kree and Skrull Empires,” Teddy told him, referring to the secret order of Skrull hybrids who had come to Earth to get Teddy so he could fulfill his destiny. “What if I don’t want that? I don’t want to be an Emperor. One person shouldn’t have that kind of power.”

Vision looked at his son’s boyfriend. He seemed very young to Vision, even though he knew that Teddy was almost nineteen. Teddy’s parents, biological and adoptive, were dead. He had no one to ask these questions to but Vision and Wanda. Vision was honored that Teddy wanted his advice.

“On my birth mother’s side, I come from a line of Emperors, bloodthirsty dictators, all of them,” Teddy confessed.

“My ‘father’ is Ultron and Wanda’s is Magneto. You don’t have to be like them. You get to choose who you want to be,” Vision told him, seriously.

Teddy’s brown eyes filled with tears. “I miss my mom,” he blurted out, referring to the Skrull nursemaid who had raised him. “I’m pulling away from Billy because I’m scared of hurting him. There doesn’t seem to be a version of this where I don’t hurt him.”

“Billy’s stronger than you think. I have seen the Avengers pull victory from impossible odds before. As illogical as it sounds, you just have to have faith.” Vision put his hand on Teddy’s shoulder.

“I need to tell the Knights that if I become emperor, I’m doing it my way. Not the way it’s been done before. The old ways didn’t work. We need a new path.” Teddy’s face hardened with resolve. For a second, Vision saw the emperor that Teddy could become. He wondered briefly if this path would take Teddy away from his son.

The back door opened, bathing the porch in yellow light. Billy stepped out onto the porch. Vision saw the way he looked at Teddy. It was the same way he looked at Wanda. “I’m heading in,” he announced. He knew he needed to give Billy and Teddy space to talk. As he walked in, he saw Teddy reach for Billy.


End file.
